Need for Speed: Undercover
Need for Speed: Undercover is the 12th game in the Need for Speed series, confirmed for release on November 18, 2008. After the less-than-anticipated sales of Need for Speed: ProStreet, the game goes back to a "Most Wanted-ish" style, with open-world racing and new highway battle mode. Category:Need for Speed Series Plot The plot of the game involves where the hero is a undercover police officer working for the Tri-City police department and has to bring down a international crime ring run by Chau Wu. Through out the story the hero is aided by inspector Chase Lihn. As the hero moves through the story the hero takes down the street bosses like Nickel, GMac, and the Maio brothers. At the end the player finds out that Chase was the real villain since she frames him for murdering Chau Wu for his cell phone. The hero in the end goes after Chase and she is arrested with the help of Lt. Keller. At the end the hero is seen talking to Carmen Mendez who was with one of the bosses in the game. In the PS2 and Wii versions Carmen speaks to the player during the takedown mission involving Chase and mentions that she finds Hector, Zach, Nickel, Rose and GMac's bodies in the warehouse which confirms that Chase killed them too. Bosses *Hector ("Takedown Hector" unlocks Ford Mustang GT) *Zac ("Takedown Zac") *Nickel ("Takedown Nickel") *Rose ("Takedown Rose") *GMac ("Takedown GMac" unlocks Porsche 911 GT-2) *Chase Lynn ("Chase Down Chase" Finishes career mode). Cars * 2006 Aston Martin DB9 * 2008 Audi R8 * 2006 Audi RS4 * 2009 Audi S5 * 2007 Audi TT * 2003 BMW M3 E46 * 2008 BMW M3 E92 **** * 2008 BMW M6 * 2007 BMW Z4 M * * 2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 * 2006 Cadillac CTS-V * 2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept * 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS * 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 1971 Dodge Challenger * 1970 Dodge Charger R/T * 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept * * 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 **** * 2006 Dodge Viper SRT10 * 1996 Ford Escort Cosworth * 2006 Ford Focus ST * 2006 Ford GT * 2006 Ford Mustang GT ** * 2006 Koenigsegg CCX * * 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *** * 2007 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 * 2004 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren 722 * 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse * 1999 Nissan Silvia S15 * 2008 Lexus IS-F * 2006 Lotus Elise * 2006 Mazda Speed 3 * 1995 Mazda RX-7 * 2006 Mazda RX-8 * 1994 McLaren F1 * 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG * 2007 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG * * 2004 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X * 1989 Nissan 240SX * 2009 Nissan 370Z * 2008 Nissan GT-R ***** * 1999 Nissan Silvia S15 * 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (BNR34) * 2006 Pagani Zonda F * 1970 Plymouth Barracuda * 1965 Pontiac GTO * 2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP * 2008 Porsche 911 GT2 ** * 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS * 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo ***** * 2005 Porsche Carrera GT * 2007 Porsche Cayman S* * 2008 Renault Megane Coupe * 1967 Shelby GT500 * 2008 Shelby GT500KR * 2009 Shelby Terlingua Mustang * 1998 Toyota Supra * 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 * 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco These cars are only available in the collector's edition. * This car is also available as a police car in the PS2, Wii and Nintendo DS versions. ** This car is also available as a police car in the PS2 and Wii versions. *** This car is also available as a police car in the Nintendo DS version. **** This car is also available as a police car in the PS3, XBox 360 and PC versions. ***** Game Modes Single-Player *Criminal Scramble (Nintendo DS only) - The Nintendo DS version's of the Take down missions in career mode where players can be cops and chase down criminals. *All-Points (Nintendo DS only) - Similar to Criminal Scramble expect players have to chase down the crew leaders. *Chase Down (Playstation Portable, Playstation 2 and Wii only) - Another cop mode for the PSP, PS2 and Wii version in where players have to bust criminals and chase down their rivals at the same time and it has to be unlocked in Career Mode and is located in the Boss fight menu in the PSP version. In the PS2 and Wii versions it can only be played if players defeat the crew leaders in take down missions which unlocks the police cars and Chase Down mode within Career Mode. The PS2 and Wii version's version of Chase Down allows players to earn cash that would be normally earned through winning races or through criminal missions and allows players to bust 9 criminals. *Highway Battle - In this mode, players have to battle their rivals as well as traffic and cops in races on Tri-City's highways. *Career Mode - This is where the players are a undercover cop trying bring down a international crime ring. Multiplayer These multiplayer game modes are included in the PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii* versions of the game. *Cops N' Robbers - Two teams of up to four players will compete to either deliver, or prevent the delivery, of a package to a drop-off. *The Heist! - Not much is known about this mode at the moment. *Sprint - Up to eight players compete to be the first to the finish line. *Circuit - Up to eight players compete to complete the specified number of laps first. These modes are offline in the Wii version of the game. * Pursuit System Returning in Need for Speed: Undercover is the pursuit system. The game features similar Police Cruisers and choppers, but there are new police cars (a hybrid mix between the Chevrolet Camaro, Dodge Challenger and Ford Mustang, Nissan GT-Rs and Porsche 911 Turbos). The pursuits will be more difficult than Carbon and Most Wanted. * Level 1-2: Police Cruisers * Level 3-4: Muscle Cruisers * Level 5-6: Nissan GT-Rs * Level 7-8-9: Porsche 911 Turbos and Rhinos In Wii and Playstation 2 Versions, their are Similar Police Cruisers, Undercover Cruisers (similar to Most Wanted and Carbon) and similar Police Helicopter. There are new Police Cars (Ford Mustang GTs, Lamborghini Gallardos and Porsche 911 GT2s, Similar Rhinos appear sometimes). The Nintendo DS version has the Dodge Charger SRT-8 as the Police Cruisers, Ford Mustang GTs as the State Units just like in the PS2 and Wii versions, instead of a Lamborghini Gallardo or Nissan GT-R as a Super State Cruiser the BMW M3 E92 is a red unmarked unit and the Porsche 911 GT2 just like in the PS2 and Wii versions of the game. In Challenge Series, few pursuit Challenges had Dodge Vipers as Police only In Wii and Playstation 2 Versions but aren't from Career mode and not Drived by Players and their only at less 1, 2 or 3 Police Vipers (only at the start of the Challenges) which are found in some of the Pursuit Challenges Sliver and Gold Which only happens in Challenge Series.